<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Matchmaking Machination by whyareweatalesbianbar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129242">The Matchmaking Machination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyareweatalesbianbar/pseuds/whyareweatalesbianbar'>whyareweatalesbianbar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: New Orleans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Matchmaking, My First Fanfic, Rating May Change, Scheming, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyareweatalesbianbar/pseuds/whyareweatalesbianbar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi sees Hannah and Tammy acting like useless lesbians. She knows that her mother and Tammy are too oblivious for their own good, and deicides to try and fix it herself with the help of Sebastian and occasionally the rest of the team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And so it begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still figuring out how I want the point of view to be, but I think it will mostly be from Naomi's perspective. I might change it later when things start getting...interesting, but IDK. I'm not great with editing and I don't have a Beta, so sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. It takes place around the Rougarou episode but it's not exact. This is my first fanfic! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi followed her mother up the stairs of the walkway. Looking around, she noticed that the sun is bright and warm this afternoon. But the light from the sun is dull in comparison to the smile Hannah is now sporting. Naomi looks at her mother and then turns her attention to the now-opened door, where a pretty brunette is standing.</p><p>The brunette --Naomi recognized her as Tammy, her mother's coworker-- brushed off her hands of what looked like crumbs onto her dark jeans. She stepped back, making way for the two guests to walk into her home.</p><p>“Hey guys, come on in. Sebastian is just finishing up in the kitchen. Dinner should be ready soon. I hope you like homemade Italian,” Tammy said, gesturing the guests inside and taking their coats and the bottle of red wine Hannah brought.</p><p>Tammy and Sebastian had invited Hannah over for dinner after an especially long case, so that they can relax and spend time with friends. Naomi tagged along as it was Hannah’s week with her daughter.</p><p>Naomi doesn’t mind the outing. In fact, she is eager to spend time with her mom and to get to know more about the people her mom spends so much time with. Maybe this dinner will help explain the expressions on her mother’s face whenever the topic of her team pops up in conversation. She is so very tired of not knowing what is going on in her mother's life. She is finally able to live with and spend quality time with her mother again ever since the whole Victor Zelko thing had been resolved, and they were no longer being hunted down by that crazed man who was obsessed with trying to get revenge on Hannah. It was a terrifying ordeal for the young girl. She really thought she was going to die when that man came after her and her family. Determinedly, Naomi refuses to let her mom distance herself again from her family. </p><p>“Thank you for inviting us over for dinner,” the tall brunette agent says, breaking Naomi out of her thoughts as they headed towards the kitchen to greet Sebastian.</p><p>“Hey, Hannah! Hi, Naomi!” Sebastian greets excitedly while practically bouncing around the kitchen, “I hope you brought your appetites.”</p><p>--<br/>
She tried to follow the conversation during dinner, but since she didn't pay much attention to when her mom talked about their last case, she doesn't understand what they are talking about. Instead, she decides to silently watch the adults who are joking and laughing. And by that she means laughing at Sebastian who somehow managed to get marinara sauce on his forehead. </p><p>"Did I get it?" he asks around the table, referring to the forehead sauce. Naomi giggles as she and Hannah shakes their heads no. Tammy answers him by grabbing her napkin and standing up. She practically reaches over Hannah to clean the sauce off of his face.</p><p>"All clean," Tammy exclaims after booping Sebastian on the nose. She winks at Naomi and goes sit down triumphantly. </p><p>However, when she starts learning back, some of her long hair gets stuck on one of the buttons of Hannah's shirt. The agents don't say anything as they awkwardly fumble to separate themselves, used to being in close to each other. They quickly jump back into their previous conversation about the last case as if they weren't just inches apart.</p><p>This isn't the only time Naomi notices, that the women manage to get close and personal with each other throughout dinner. She sees just how often her mother and Tammy seem to find ways to touch each other, wondering if anyone else can see the lingering looks the two women send each other when they are at work. Hoping he'll get the hint, she shot Sebastian a questioning glance and tilted her head in the ladies’ direction. He clearly doesn’t get the message, as he smiled back at her, obliviously. Naomi groans inwardly out of frustration.</p><p>The twelve-year-old honestly just wishes her mom and Tammy would hurry up and "Lady and the Tramp" it with the gosh dang spaghetti. She shakes her head, knowing it would be too soon for sharing food in that way. </p><p>Or at all. Her mother really needs to work on her relationship skills. </p><p>Naomi just shakes her head harder.</p><p>Her mom shoots her a questioning look after seeing Naomi shake her head at seemingly nothing. Naomi plays it off as trying to get hair out of her face. However, now she is sporting a faint pink blush from being caught. Luckily for Naomi, Hannah buys it and goes back to eating, and probably not even realizing she is staring -- more like checking out, Naomi mentally adds -- at Tammy.</p><p>It’s not as subtle as Hannah might think it is. However, Naomi doesn’t plan on informing her mother about this little tidbit of information. </p><p>If she could - without getting weird looks - she would have smacked her face into her pasta at the obliviousness of the people surrounding her, especially considering they are federal agents. She could really go for some strong grape juice right now.</p><p>--</p><p>After dinner, while Hannah and Tammy start cleaning up, Naomi asks Sebastian if he would show her his video game and comic book collections in his room. Thrilled at the chance to share his love of comics, he agrees without hesitation, and they head to his room. Tammy and Hannah barely noticed because they are so caught up in their conversation while dish-washing. Hannah insisted that she help since Tammy and Sebastian served the food, so Tammy agrees to let Hannah dry the dishes after she washes them.</p><p>Once safely out of earshot in Sebastian’s room, Sebastian starts rambling about some comic book villain that reminds him of the Rougarou before Naomi cuts him off.</p><p>“Sebastian!”</p><p>“What? Didn’t you want to know about these comics?” Sebastian asks an impatient Naomi.</p><p>“No, but we can talk about those later,” she adds to placate Sebastian. “Right now I wanted to ask you if you noticed what is going on between Mom and Tammy.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Are they okay? They didn’t seem like they were angry at each other or anything,” Sebastian says, looking slightly concerned. </p><p>“No! The opposite actually. They look super comfortable together. Didn’t you notice all of the touching and the eye contact? Like, SUPER touchy. Sometimes, they seemed so focused on each other that they briefly forgot we were there. I think they like each other.”</p><p>“Of course they like each other,” Sebastian answers matter-of-factly. “They’re really good friends.”</p><p>“I meant that they have crushes on one another but don’t realize it,” Naomi responded, trying to keep her voice as patient as possible. Wasn’t Sebastian supposed to be the brainy one out of the lot?</p><p>“Crushes?” Sebastian almost barks in surprise.</p><p>“Shhh!” Naomi pauses for a second to make sure they weren’t overheard before continuing.“Yes, crushes. My friend described it as your brain gets all foggy, and that person is all you can think about. She won't shut up about this cute guy that she likes and how she always wants to be around him. He's kinda strange if you ask me though... I'm getting off topic, sorry. Also, my science teacher recently explained when we questioned her, it is a neurological transmission of chemicals that creates—“</p><p>“Yes, Yes I know what a crush is,” Sebastian cuts her off, not sure how Hannah would feel about him talking to her daughter about romance. “But those two? I highly doubt it. Tammy has never told me she likes Hannah like that. And I would have noticed! I live with her.” He starts pacing as he speaks.</p><p>“Then you are just as oblivious as they are. They obviously don’t realize they like each other.” </p><p>“I mean I guess I can see it. With all the time they spend together and — Oh, my god, you’re right. Okay. So let’s say — hypothetically — that they are into each other,” Sebastian says, now believing Naomi’s theory, but being a scientist, not keen on jumping to conclusions. Naomi nods at him to continue. “What am I supposed to do about it? Why did you tell me about this crush thing in the first place?”</p><p>Naomi smirks at him slyly.</p><p>“That, Sebastian,” she starts with a chuckle, “is where we come in. I think we could work together as a secret team and play matchmakers. So, are you in?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discussing details</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naomi and Sebastian discuss details!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, are you in?”</p><p>---</p><p>Sebastian stops pacing and freezes, looking like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>“You want me to help you play matchmaker?” he says, looking at Naomi like she grew a second head. Clearly, he was in shock. “I love the idea, but do you know how bad I am with keeping secrets? Seriously I am terrible with lying and keeping secrets. I start rambling and getting all sweaty...This is never going to work. I live with Tammy. She lives with me and knows me ridiculously well. Not to mention, she used to be a profiler for the FBI for goodness sake! She is going to figure out something is up from all of my rambling. This is never going to work and if they figure out we were trying to set them up they will be so angry. Oh crap Tammy is literally going to kill me for this--”</p><p>Naomi holds up a hand to stop him from his tangent.</p><p>“Look, I know this is not going to be the easiest job, but here is a reason why we should do it.” She says while plopping down on the bean-bag chair in his room. “Mom has been really stressed lately, but whenever she talks about Tammy she gets really smiley. I do not even think she realizes that she is smiling like that. And whenever I see them, they act like they do not understand the definition of personal space. My point is,” she continued, “they make each other really happy and need our help to realize it.” She finished with a smile.</p><p>Sebastian sighs in defeat and goes back to pacing, knowing that he was not going to be able to get out of this. Plus, he admitted to himself reluctantly, this could be fun and work out well. Looking around his bedroom as a last-ditch attempt at getting out of this, he only finds the puppy dog eyes of the tween in front of him.</p><p>“Okay, I'm in. let’s do it, partner-in-crime!” They exchange numbers so that they are able to be in contact after she goes home. “We should probably head back downstairs before your mom thinks I am telling you conspiracies.”</p><p>“Yes, that is a good idea,” she agrees, “I did have a thought for the first plan. Do you want to hear it before we head back to the unknowing lovebirds?” The twelve-year-old adds.</p><p>“Shoot.” </p><p>“You all just finished a case, so do you think Tammy will be busy in two days?” Naomi asks.</p><p>It is currently Tuesday, and she was hoping that Tammy could come over while it was still her week with her mom. It would be pointless if she could only come over while she was staying with her dad. Scheduling is hard for Naomi, especially since her mom and dad usually keep track of what her plans are supposed to be. She loved both of her parents dearly, but at times like this, she wishes she didn't have to worry about going back and forth constantly. Although her parents wouldn't be happy together, it sure would've made planning this easier. </p><p>No. That would make this entire scheme completely useless. She loved both her parents, Ryan and Hannah. Ryan had been there for her after Hannah disappeared for work all of those years ago. It hurt her a lot. She now understands this happened because she was in danger, but really wishes her mom didn't leave. At least now she knows that her mom's team is like a second family. Hopefully, the rest of the team will also agree to help her with her plotting. And considering she has met them before, she thinks they wouldn't be against it. This way she would be able to set up her mom and Tammy, become close to her mom's second family, and get to make schemes with Sebastian! It's a win-win in Naomi's book. There is nothing that could dissuade the adorable girl from her master plans.</p><p>Sebastian walks over to the calendar on his wall and studies it for a moment. There aren't many events written on the Star Wars themed calendar. His job made it hard to schedule any plans that could quickly be called off if he got a case. The calendar is completely blank. He knows Naomi can see it and there is no point of lying to her. Looking slightly nervous and suspicious, Sebastian responds:</p><p>“I think so; however, that can change quickly if Pride calls us with another case we have to work. Why?” </p><p>Naomi gives him a contemplative look. </p><p>“Hopefully you won’t get another case by Thursday. We only have tomorrow or Thursday. Plus, tomorrow would be really last minute and I have soccer practice after school. And stop pacing, you are making me dizzy.” Naomi says and rubs her eyes. She is glad he wasn't pacing any faster, or else he would have given her whiplash! </p><p>“Sorry!” He says, going to sit down on the edge of his bed, “This whole situation is freaking me out. What if it doesn't work? What if we get a case? What if--” he rambles.</p><p>“Sebastian! I haven't even told you the plan yet so take a deep breath and listen.” </p><p>She motions to him to take a deep breath with her. She realizes he wont calm down until he is able to breathe like a functioning human. After he does, and they repeat the breathing exercise a few times, and she finally begins to tell Sebastian the plan.</p><p>“I have a project due on Friday for my Geography class. The assignment is to choose a state out of the fifty in the USA, and write about it. It has to be two or three paragraphs long. I chose New York cause it's cool. Plus, since Tammy has lived in New York for a while, I want to ask her to help me.”</p><p>Sebastian nods at her, a silent question asking her to continue elaborating. Apparently, she had stunned this grown man into silently processing what she was saying.</p><p>“It will be a great starting point for me to get to spend more time with Tammy, which means mom will spend more non-work time with her. Because we are going to have such a good time on Thursday -- we will, I am not jinxing it. Stop giving me that look -- that is, if you do not get a case. I can then ask for her to come to one of my soccer games, or to go out for ice cream. Of course, there is no promising that everything will go perfectly, but I'm pretty sure we'll be able to adapt. If something goes horribly wrong, it will be a funny story for our future selves to tell. The possibilities for plans are endless, especially with our combined minds and help from the rest of your team.” She finishes telling Sebastian with a smile that Sebastian could mistake for one of Hannah’s smirks.</p><p>“That sounds like it could work. Or get us killed. By our respective women. Well, Hannah wouldn't kill you, but Tammy definitely wouldn't hesitate to kill me. Her sharp-shooter skills are scary. Just thinking about it makes me shudder. Although, she usually finds reasons to want to kill me anyway. What the hell. This could work. When we go back downstairs, you should mention Chewbacca, conspiracy theories, or something similar so that we don't look suspicious.” He mentioned it as an afterthought to his ramble.</p><p>Naomi nodded and chuckled at his ramble. She lifted herself out of the bean bag chair and grabbed Sebastian's wrist, pulling a reluctant-looking Sebastian towards the door of his room. He knew any form of resistance against the twelve-year-old would be useless, so he went along with it. Sparing a quick glance back towards the safety of his room, he followed Naomi out and closed the door behind them after switching off his light.</p><p>When they walked back downstairs, they noticed the two women were drinking large glasses of red wine together on the couch. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t even notice Naomi and Sebastian entering the room. The young girl tried to make her footsteps louder and even tried coughing, but it was a useless endeavor.</p><p>Naomi gave up and decided to finally announce their presence by excitedly calling out to her mother. Hannah and Tammy startled slightly, Tammy almost spilling her wine but managing to keep it in the glass, but smiled at the jovial twelve-year-old. Both women made the smart decision of placing their wine glasses down onto the coffee table that sat in front of the couch.</p><p>The tiny brunette ran over to where her mother and Tammy were sitting with her arms flailing in excitement. She then began to tell the female agents a made-up story about what she and Sebastian were supposedly talking about in his room. A quick cover story before she begins enacting the plan.</p><p>“Mom, mom, mom! Sebastian is so cool and fun to be with! We talked about so much stuff like Star Wars. Did you know that Yoda has no determined species? Or that the original line from the film is “No, I am your father,” even though almost everyone remembers it as “Luke, I am your father.” Sebastian says it is the Mandela Effect Conspiracy! Can I hang out with him again sometime soon? Please? Pretty please with two cherries on top? I'll love you forever? Please?”</p><p>Recklessly, she and Sebastian did not plan through what she was going to say. Sure they discussed ideas, but the two female agents wouldn't buy it if Naomi had said that they just talked about Star Wars stuff and other geeky things. Naomi inwardly thanked her friends for discussing these theories today during lunch at school. She might even bring them some cookies or some sort of candy tomorrow as a secret ‘thank you’ without giving them a reason behind the sweets. They would certainly be confused as to why they were receiving these treats, but she highly doubted that they would make any complaints.</p><p>Sebastian looked pleased and intrigued. He was surprised that she was able to come up with that story so quickly. Although, he decides, maybe later he will text her and ask her more about her thoughts on some Star Wars theories and the Mandela Effect. She is the most interesting--and scary--twelve-year-old girl he has ever met. </p><p>“I am so glad you had fun with Sebastian, honey. Of course you can hang out with him soon,” she then shoots a pointed look at Sebastian as she adds, “as long as he promises to keep the conspiracy theories to a minimum.”</p><p>The tall forensic agent quickly promised Hannah that he would respect her wishes. The woman was only slightly less scary than Tammy at times. He even raised his hands in mock-surrender for a dramatic effect.</p><p>“Great,” says Hannah, looking down at her watch and frowning. “We should probably get going. You have school and a soccer game tomorrow. And young lady, don’t you have an English project due on Friday?”</p><p>“Geography. It's for my geography class.” Naomi corrects, glad that her mom was the one who brought up the subject. “Actually,” She starts, looking at Tammy, “you lived in New York for a while, right? My assignment is about New York. Would you please come over Thursday after school and help me with my project?” She said as she gave Tammy her best puppy dog eyes and her widest smile.</p><p>Tammy looks over at Hannah, waiting for her permission. After she receives a nod, she answers Naomi.</p><p>She beams and says, “How could I say no to that face? I’d be happy to help you out.”</p><p>Naomi shrieked excitedly and flung her arms around Tammy in a way of saying thank you. At first, the older woman was slightly taken aback by this show of affection, but she quickly returned the embrace with equal amounts of enthusiasm. Naomi was glad that the older woman relaxed into her hug and squeezed her back just as hard. This showed Naomi that the woman liked her enough not to be weirded out by a surprise bear-hug attack. </p><p>Feeling eyes on her, Tammy turned her head to the other side of the couch. Hannah was looking at the hugging pair with a soft smile and a glint in her eyes that Tammy couldn’t quite place. Figuring it out didn't matter now. What mattered at the moment is that there was an adorable young girl in her arms. The long-haired agent realized she was happy in their little moment. Her cheeks felt slightly warm as she returned Hannah's stunning smile.</p><p>Sebastian watched the entire interaction from the corner of the room. He now understood what Naomi was talking about. The yearning glances. The wistful smiles. It was all right there in front of him. It was painfully obvious now that it was pointed out to him. I guess that’s why people say hindsight is always 20/20. Ah well, Naomi can tell him 'I told you so,' later. He bets that she will want to, so he'll let her know later. Right now he was going to enjoy watching the happiness on everyone's faces. He can't wait to see all the plans that the two partners-in-crime were going to come up with. They won't be boring, that's for sure. He smiled again as he looked at the tween who was currently still crushing his best friend in a bear-hug.</p><p>Now, all that he and Naomi needed were secret code names. That would make it even more fun and less suspicious!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter! I'm sorry these chapters are kind of short! once we get further into the plans (and I figure out my writing) they will hopefully start getting longer! I don't have an updating schedule and i'm usually pretty busy so please bare with me. I want to make this fic as long and crazy as possible!</p><p>P.S. if you have any code name recommendations for Naomi and Sebastian to use, please let me know in the comments!</p><p>XO,<br/>Ro</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the first plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naomi's first plan is enacted!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long for an update, I've been super busy. It's slightly longer than the other 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking out the window for the umpteenth time, Naomi shrieked as she noticed the familiar brunette walking towards her house. Naomi tried waving, but quickly realized that Tammy wouldn’t be looking in the direction of her window, which was on the second floor.</p><p>She had been buzzing around all day in anticipation, which earned her some curious looks from her friends and her mom. While she was at school, she was even enthusiastic during her classes. Raising her hand and waving it multiple times throughout the day whenever she knew the answer. And although she had been pestered by her friends, all questioning her about her newfound energy levels, she refused to tell anyone. But that didn’t stop her from texting Sebastian when she was on lunch break.</p><p>She could tell from his responses that he was just as excited as her. Okay, maybe he was excited and very nervous. He constantly asked if she was sure she wanted to commit to this, asking her things like: 'What if this goes wrong?' or, 'What if they figure it out and we get caught?' Naomi understood his concerns, but she was committed to going through with her schemes. Sebastian's only response that worried her was, 'What if it backfires and they end up losing their friendship?' She always responded by telling him everything would be fine and that she could take care of it. Sooner than later, Naomi decided, she had to find a way to get Sebastian to trust her judgment completely.</p><p>But Naomi shuddered after thinking about that last text. It was a possibility that she wouldn't dwell on for now. If something bad does happen, she'll just get Sebastian to drive her to Pride, so she can convince him to help her and Sebastian fix whatever mess was made. Hopefully he would happily help them. After all, no one can say no to her puppy-dog eyes.</p><p>With on last look out of her window, Naomi could tell Tammy was anticipating the future weather. She was carrying a rain jacket with her. The afternoon was sunny and humid, which was typical for New Orleans weather. Naomi was just glad that it didn’t rain during her soccer game. She didn't need a negative mood to dampen what should hopefully be a fun afternoon.</p><p>She closed her curtains and bounded over to her phone. Quickly, she texted Sebastian one last time to let him know Tammy had arrived, and that she would update him later on the outcome of their plan. He replied with a quick assurances, and that he really hoped she was right when she said everything would go well.</p><p>She could tell that he was still uncertain of the plan. Just by reading and interpreting the tone of his text. How Naomi learned to read his emotions over text, she doesn't know.</p><p>She suddenly felt very jittery due to the wave of adrenaline that had just crashed over. Quickly quashing the nervous butterflies in her stomach, she grabbed all of the materials she needed for her project. With her laptop, notebook, folder, and pencil case in her arms, she headed out of her room. She really hoped this plan worked.</p><p>As she approached the doorway, she heard the telltale sounds of her mom talking to Tammy. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation Naomi stood in the hallway and fidgeted while watching their exchange.</p><p>She assumed that Tammy had complimented Hannah’s necklace because the New Yorker was delicately touching the charm that rested against her mother’s V-Neck-clad chest. Naomi wasn't sure if she saw goosebumps or not, because after a moment, Hannah thanked Tammy. She placing her hand on her chest and looked at the necklace, refusing to look up at the woman in front of her. And now the taller agent had a rosy-pink faintly dusting her cheeks. They stood so close together that Naomi had hoped something would come of it. Unfortunately for everyone present, Tammy coughed and stepped back. She tried to cross her arms over her chest, but holding her jacket made the action difficult. She proceeded to ask Hannah if she knew the requirements of Naomi’s project while looking somewhat uncomfortable.</p><p>Shaking her head out of disbelief and frustration, Naomi decided to take pity on the useless lesbians by breaking the awkward tension. She knew they would notice her presence soon anyway. Depositing her schoolwork and laptop on the couch - and making a point of creating noise - she hurried over to greet the brunette agent.</p><p>The women startled when they noticed Naomi approaching them. They were Federal Agents, how did they not notice a twelve-year-old girl enter the room? 'They really ARE whipped,' the young girl thought to herself before speaking.</p><p>“Hi Tammy! Thank you so much for agreeing to help me with my project. Mom, be a good hostess and take Tammy’s jacket to hang up.” She said eagerly, praying this would snap the two women out of whatever awkward trance they were just in. Grabbing Gregorio’s arm, the young girl pulled her towards the couch. </p><p>Hannah did as she was told after giving Naomi a mock-glare. Quickly scooping up the jacket, she hurried out of the room. </p><p>Back in the living room, Naomi started explaining her assignment to an intrigued Tammy.</p><p>“My teacher said we have to make a PowerPoint presentation about a state of our choice in the USA. I chose New York, which is why I asked you to help me. In our presentation, we have to talk about that state’s city -or one of them-, history, architecture, famous landmarks, and anything else that we might find interesting. It has to be about fifteen or so slides. I know you are from one of the boroughs - they are called boroughs, right? -, but I forget which one. Maybe I can add something about how the five boroughs make up the city. Oh! And pictures are a must. And it is due Friday so I have to finish it today.” She ended her explanation by smiling brightly at Tammy, who eagerly returned her grin.</p><p>“I’m from Brooklyn,” the brunette shared after confirming that they are called boroughs. “You can write about the Brooklyn bridge. It connects Brooklyn to Manhattan and is one of the oldest suspension bridges in the United States. Plus it looks really cool with its Gothic architectural style. And talking about how the boroughs make up New York City is a great idea Baby, especially if you have to chose a city to talk about. The musical theater industry is also very big. You can talk a little about some musicals, like 'Wicked'.”</p><p>Naomi nodded as she typed the facts, signaling that she was listening. When she finished typing she looked up and gave Tammy an inquisitive glance.</p><p>“What was your favorite thing to do in Brooklyn? Like where did you like to eat with your family and what did you do for fun?”</p><p>Naomi noticed that Gregorio leaned back against the couch in what looks like concerned contemplation. Was Tammy’s family a difficult subject for her? What had happened to her during her childhood? Naomi resigns herself to talking to either Sebastian or her mom about it later. She should probably change the subject before she makes Tammy uncomfortable. Tammy doesn't even know her that well yet, best not to pry too hard.</p><p>Before Tammy could answer or Naomi change the subject, however, Naomi noticed Hannah coming into the living room balancing a tray with cheese and crackers and three glasses of water, all somehow balanced between her two hands. </p><p>Naomi could tell that the woman had wanted to do something productive to take her mind off of her earlier thoughts. What better way to do that than prepare snacks for her two favorite, hard-working girls? </p><p> </p><p>Hannah's step faltered slightly and caused some of the water to spill from the sides of the glasses.</p><p>The corners of her mouth fell from her previously bright smile into a small frown. Her favorite? When did Tammy become one of her favorite girls? They were good colleagues, and Hannah even considered Tammy to be a close friend after everything they have been through together, but favorite? This was not the time to be thinking about her feelings towards Tammy. The woman was there to help Naomi with her project, not to hang out for fun.</p><p>Shaking herself from her revelation, she forced herself to smile as she finished her journey to the couch.</p><p>“Sorry ladies, I guess I’m a little clumsy today.” She joked as a way to explain her small miss-step.</p><p> </p><p>Naomi noticed how quickly Tammy got up from her place on the couch to help Hannah place the snacks on the coffee table. It was as if Tammy welcomed the interruption because she didn’t want to answer Naomi’s questions, but why? Naomi thought to herself, deciding this is a mystery that should be left alone for now. If she kept wondering about the answer she would only drive herself insane. She was probably right when she anticipated earlier that Tammy was uncomfortable talking about those topics with her at the moment. Anyways, she can always talk to Sebastian and ask what he thought of Tammy’s reaction to her questions. He would definitely spin some conspiracies, but one or two might be right.</p><p>Filing the previous thought away, Naomi realized that her mom tripped. Maybe she’s remembering Tammy touching her necklace. Naomi had to suppress a smirk at the thought of it. 'Women. Oh, what is it about them? Can't live with them or without them,' she thought.</p><p>The room now held an awkward silence. The women were fiddling with the tray but occasionally tried to sneak glances at one another. When they accidentally made brief eye contact, they quickly looked away. For being an ex-FBI profiler, Tammy is cluelessly in love with someone who returns her feelings, Naomi noted.</p><p>Tammy grabbed a fallen paper and went to sit in her previous seat, while Hannah sat on the armrest of the couch on the other side of her daughter.</p><p>Both agents were now sporting barely-noticeable blushes on opposite sides of the couch; however, Naomi eyed the brunettes and smiled. She loved them both, but if a twelve-year-old could figure them out before the people who worked with them everyday and were basically their family, then they really needed all the help they could get. The girl quickly thought of an idea that would help her take advantage of their current situation. </p><p>She lunged for the bowl with cheddar cheese cubes and shoved one in her mouth. “Mom these are really good!” She said after swallowing, quickly grabbing another cube and throwing it in the air, expertly catching it in her mouth before chewing and swallowing. Knowing the New-Yorker is not one to turn down a dare, she turned to Tammy and addresses her with a challenge. “I bet you can’t catch a cheese cube in your mouth.”</p><p>This caused Hannah to laugh and Tammy to feign a hurt look. But there is no mistaking the fiery look Gregorio had in her eyes, which Naomi took as an acceptance to her dare.</p><p>While Tammy readied her position to catch the cube, the young brunette picked up the cheese and took aim. She purposefully throws the cube at Tammy’s neck and pretends to be shocked that she missed.</p><p>“Ugh! My aim is off today. Mom, you try. Please!” Naomi practically whines, giving her Hannah her best puppy-dog eyes.</p><p>“How could I say no to that face? Alright. Gregorio, are you ready?”</p><p>Tammy answers with an emphatic nod and an open mouth. She enthusiastically motions with her hands to throw it.</p><p>Hannah laughs at Tammy’s antics and Naomi moves as far back into the couch to make way for the soon-to-be-flying cheese cube. Once Naomi is satisfied with her position, she encourages her mom to throw the dairy product. </p><p>Hannah raises her arm and throws. Tammy ungracefully maneuvers herself around on the couch with her open mouth, successfully catching the cheese.</p><p>“Woo! That was amazing, you guys!” Naomi cheered. Then as an after-thought, she turned to her mom with an all-too-innocent look that shouldn't be achievable by a twelve-year-old, “What a catch,” she says after looking in Tammy's direction.</p><p>Hannah blushed and looked down at her lap.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tammy is filled with adrenaline.</p><p>“That was easy! Throw another one, Baby.” The long-haired agent goads. </p><p>“Just one more,” Hannah relents, “But then you guys have to get back to work, okay?”</p><p>After she is met with two nods, she successfully throws another piece of cheese square. She put up with their celebratory cheers before shaking her head and making her way back into the kitchen, forcing them to pay attention to their task at-hand.</p><p>Naomi and Tammy follow through with their promise and get back to work on Naomi’s project. They have worked for almost three hours when Naomi feels her presentation is amazingly complete. One day, Naomi decides, she will go on a trip with her mom and Tammy to New York City, and see all the sites she wrote about.</p><p>She flung herself into Tammy’s arms and thanked her profusely, knowing Hannah would hear the ruckus and check on them to see if something was wrong.</p><p>Naomi was right. Hannah returned to the room and was told - in detail - about her daughter’s project that had been in the works for hours. Naomi started the PowerPoint from the beginning and looked at her mom, who eagerly smiled at her. Hannah listened attentively and smiled throughout the presentation. She occasionally looked at her friend and noticed her proud expression before turning her attention back towards her daughter.</p><p>“That was amazing, sweetheart. I can see how hard you worked on it,” she happily clapped, and then added after seeing Tammy pout from her lack of recognition, "both of you did a great job." She then addressed the other agent, “Thank you agains for coming over to help Naomi, Tammy. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“My pleasure, Baby.” Her go-to pet-name sounding more affectionate than usual, Tammy responded while placing her hand on Hannah’s wrist and gives it a squeeze. </p><p>She turns back to Naomi, leaving her hand in place and proceeding to knock her shoulder against the tween’s, “I enjoyed spending time with her. Anytime you need me, just let me know. I’d be happy to hang out with this awesome girl,” she responds with an affectionate smile.</p><p>Naomi smiles her innocent-looking smile. She will happily take Tammy up on her offer very soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3! Shout out to anyone who noticed the Broadway musical I referenced (it was from Rent). After all, the chapter was about Naomi's NY project ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey Y'all! I finally posted something! *gasp*</p><p>To be honest, I wrote most of this chapter in January, but had no idea how to continue it. It's also not completely edited because I've been busy with school stuff, so I'm sorry about any poor grammar. I'm still not completely sure where I want to go with this story and I haven't had much time or motivation to continue it. I'm definitely not abandoning it cuz it's still my baby, but like I said before, updates are going to be extremely varied. But I did add a timeline because otherwise I get confused when I write it. I'm also super sad that the show is getting cancelled. </p><p>Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Friday September 27th 2019, the day after Tammy helped with the project. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The light that shone through the window woke Naomi from a restful sleep. She stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Turning to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table, she gasped seeing the time.</p><p>It’s 9:03 AM. </p><p>On a school day.</p><p>And her alarm isn’t yelling at her to get ready. Telling her to wake up and prepare for her presentation-filled day. It is supposed to wake her up at 8:00 AM. Hannah hasn’t even come to wake her. Something seemed very wrong with this situation. </p><p>She cautiously got out of bed, crouching down while quietly walking on the balls of her feet towards her window. She lifted the curtain a few inches. Just enough room to peak out without allowing anyone who may be dangerous to see her, exactly like her mother taught her. </p><p>Instead of seeing someone or something intending to cause her harm, she saw something much, much better. Snow!</p><p>And there’s a lot of it, too. Naomi’s eyes carefully scrutinized the winter-wonderland that had appeared overnight. The trees were covered in snow. And there are still some snow flakes falling from the sky lightly. The pick-up truck parked on the street had snow covering a few inches above where its tires usually are seen. That tells Naomi something else: the streets haven’t been plowed yet. If people weren’t aware of there being a road and sidewalk here before the snow, they would’ve thought it was an oddly-shaped field. No one in New Orleans was expecting a snowstorm on one of the last days of September. It’s still considered early fall! </p><p>But that still doesn’t explain her alarm. Or in this case, lack-thereof. </p><p>Naomi moved away from her window, no longer able to see out of it clearly due to the fog that resulted from her breath and body heat.</p><p>Locating her slippers, phone, and throwing on a sweatshirt, the twelve-year-old padded down the stairs in the direction of the kitchen, hoping to find her mother to provide her with some answers. </p><p>While advancing down the stairs, she heard Hannah excitedly talk-whispering to someone on the phone.</p><p>“--I know Naomi’s going to be so excited! I don’t think she has had a snow day in a long time, and this will be my first snow day with her since Ryan and I separated. I know we don’t have a case today, so if the roads are cleared later and you can manage to come over, would you and Sebastian like to come over and enjoy the weather?...”</p><p>Naomi practically squealed in her excitement. A snow day! That’s what this is! Hannah must have turned off her alarm clock after she got called by her school. Naomi startled, realizing that the person on the other end of the phone must be Tammy. After all, she is the one who lives with Sebastian. And Hannah is inviting them over. Today is going to  be so exciting.</p><p>That is, one, if they accept the invitation. And two, if they are able to make their way over in this crazy ocean of snow. Naomi quickly turned back into the conversation, hoping to catch Tammy’s answer.</p><p>“...Yes? You both will try? Wonderful! I’m going to call Pride, Loretta, and Patton to see if they’d also want to join us later. I know Patton might not be able to navigate this snow in his wheelchair, and Loretta is probably not going to want to leave her cozy home on a cold day like today, but I figured I would call and invite them anyway. I’ll let you go now. I believe I hear a young girl who thinks she is being both sneaky and clever by listening to this call and--”</p><p>“Am not!” Naomi interrupted with an amused whine, realizing that her place behind the wall had been compromised. She crossed her arms over her chest with an exaggerated pout to accentuate her point. However, her stance fell quickly when she succumbed to the giggles after Hannah gave her a knowing look. </p><p>Shouting at the phone, Naomi jovially lets Tammy know of her excitement about later’s possible activities. She then proceeded to watch her mother exchange goodbyes with the other brunette agent before hanging up. </p><p>“I take it you heard what today is from that phone call. No school! Good morning by the way.” Hannah said, moving over to her daughter, proceeding to gather up her daughter in a hug and kissing her forehead. “I still have to make a few phone calls, but I made a pot of hot chocolate and I’ll get you a mug before I make them.” </p><p>Naomi nodded enthusiastically into the hug, her reply muffled by Hannah’s soft sweater. “Good morning! Yes, I’d love some hot chocolate. Can I have it with marshmallows and whipped cream too?” she pleaded, giving her mother the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster. </p><p>Hannah chuckled, giving the young girl a mock-glare.</p><p>“It’s too early for that much sugar. Maybe later, when the rest of the team comes over...Speaking of which, I still need to call the rest of them.” She replied before moving out of the embrace and around the kitchen, in search of a mug for the warm, sugary beverage. </p><p>Naomi eagerly jumps up onto a stool behind the counter, waiting to be served. Hannah hands it over with a warning about its temperature and steps back to her phone, no longer bothering to be quiet or hide the surprise. Hannah called the rest of the team one by one, since none of them live together, and received two more affirmatives and one declination. Pride and Loretta both said yes. The one unable to come was Patton. It turned out that he and some friends made a last-minute plan to do some snow-wheelchair stunts.</p><p>While sipping on her hot chocolate, Naomi came to the realization that this was a perfect opportunity to talk to the other members of the team and even throw together an impromptu plan. </p><p>Hearing a ping, she grabbed her phone from her sweatshirt pockets and opened to her messages with Sebastian. She scrolled up to where she detailed the events of last night and all of Sebastian’s hilarious responses, including the many emojis that he seemed to think were cool. The girl smiled, glad that her partner-in-crime was happy with the results of their scheme. </p><p>She looked at her most recent text from her new friend. He had let her know that he and Tammy were coming over later, along with the rest of the team, and asked if she wanted to plan anything. He also added a smirk and wink-face emoji. Typical Sebastian. She wouldn’t be surprised if he started using hashtags in his messages. </p><p>Naomi responded and told him that she wanted to see if she can rope in the other members of the team for their help, but as far as plans go, they should play it by ear. Especially since they only executed their first plan yesterday. There will always be more snow in the future. No need to rush into it and possibly hurt their progress. But if something DOES happen, that they should both take advantage of the situation and nudge the two women in the right direction. </p><p>He hastily agreed, letting Naomi know that they were pulling out all of their snow things and had to dig out the car before they could leave, and that Tammy will murder him and hide his body under the snow if he doesn’t help her. Naomi wished him luck after they said their goodbyes.</p><p>Putting her phone back into her pocket, Naomi sipped the hot chocolate to test its current temperature. It was no longer scalding hot. She took a few more gulps before turning back to her mom, who was looking out the window at the clearly-struggling plow trucks. </p><p>“Hey Nai, come look out the window. Since the plows are moving the snow out of the street, it’s getting pushed onto the sidewalk. It’s not safe for pedestrians, but the City clearly wasn’t expecting the snow. They’ll probably deal with it tomorrow. But for today, you get extra snow to play in.” Hannah informs her daughter, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“I expect you all to come play in the snow with me,” the girl says with a smirk, knowing that the adults would never say no to her. “It’ll be so much fun to jump in! I can’t remember the last time there was this much snow. At least, not since I was born or had a working memory.”</p><p>“Alright. I promise to go outside later. I can’t promise you that Loretta or Pride will join you outside for much time, if at all. You might be able to convince Dwayne, but I can’t promise anything. And I’m sure Tammy and Sebastian will have a blast with you. I’m sure if you asked Tammy, the two of you could turn Sebastian into a snowman.”</p><p>“Mooooom. As much as I love that idea, he’s too tall for me and Tammy to cover him. We’ll need your help too. Plus, it was your plan. So you have to help us!” Naomi exclaims. She knows her mom probably would have helped anyway, but if Naomi made Hannah think it was Naomi’s idea, Hannah wouldn’t be able to get out of the obligation later without upsetting the girl.</p><p>Hannah pretended to hesitate, but eventually gave in and agreed. She told Naomi to go get washed and dressed, while Hannah cleaned up the kitchen and took out their snow equipment.</p><p>Naomi brushed her teeth and then skipped up to her room and threw on some dark blue, fleece-lined leggings to go under her snowpants, a warm purple shirt and sweater that will fit under her big black coat, and of course, fuzzy socks with emojis on them. Sebastian will definitely love her socks. </p><p>Once dressed and ready for the big day ahead, she poured herself a cup of water and sat on a chair that allowed her to see her mom’s team arrive. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The first person to arrive was Loretta, the lovely medical examiner. Naomi had never spent much time with Loretta previously, but the young girl knew her to be super nice and knowledgeable. </p><p>She set down her water and followed her mom to the door to greet her. Hannah gave Naomi Loretta’s coat and asked her to hang it up in the closet. Naomi complied and hurried back because she heard another car door close. </p><p>When she returned from the closet, she saw Tammy and Sebastian walking through the door. She decided to sprint over to Sebastian and jump on him for a hug, since she was so adrenaline-fueled about both today and yesterday. He startled at her unexpected launching, but caught her securely and hugged her back.</p><p>“Sebastian!” She shouted, “I’m so glad you could come. There are so many games and things for us to do later in the snow!”</p><p>“I’m so glad I could come too, short-stuff!” He teasingly grins.</p><p>“I’m not that short,” Naomi whines and lightly smacks his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, where’s my hug, eh? I’m the one who helped you with your presentation yesterday.” Tammy frowned, accusingly.</p><p>“Don’t worry Tammy, I could never forget about you. You’re still, and will always be, my favorite.” The young girl winked at the other agent. Said agent now had a pink blush dusting her cheeks from the praise. “I am relying on you to help me turn Sebastian into a snowman later. It was mom’s idea.” Naomi adds in a conspiratorial tone, since she doesn’t want to make the older woman uncomfortable yet. </p><p>Tammy happily took the bait and agreed, “Oh really?” she asked, smirking in Hannah’s direction, “I knew she had an evil streak.” Tammy then said that they should tie Sebastian up in duct tape, just as a precaution so that he can’t escape until the women decide to let him go. It’s her form of revenge from when he made Tammy dig out the car on her own earlier. </p><p>The forensic agent grumbled, “That’s not fair! You yelled at me saying I was doing it wrong and that it was taking too long. When I tried to clear it off faster, you yelled at me saying that I was going to dent the car. Beggars can’t be choosers Tammy!” </p><p>The brunette waved him off with her hand and replied, “semantics.”</p><p>“Alright you three enough of that. There will be plenty of time for snow-based revenge later. For now, Naomi, please take their coats and bags of snow clothing while we wait for Pride. Does anyone want anything to drink? Tea? Hot chocolate?” The tall agent offered.</p><p>Sebastian perked up. “I’ll take some hot chocolate please. But only if you have whipped cream and marshmallows.” Tammy nodded along, saying she would like the same thing, while Dr. Wade asked for a cup of tea.</p><p>Hannah shook her head at the roommates. “I swear, you two and my child share the same tastes. She asked for that exact order just over an hour ago.” Nonetheless, the woman headed into the kitchen to prepare the requested drinks.</p><p>Drinks in hand, the team happily chatted as they waited for Dwayne to arrive, discussing previous cases and groaning about all the paperwork they had yet to complete. Loretta poked fun at the younger agents, saying that if they didn’t always put it off, there would be less paperwork to pile up and that they should work on their time-management skills. Sebastian looked at the doctor as if she had grown a second head and Tammy just scoffed.</p><p>Soon enough, they heard a knock on the door, signifying that the last of their group had arrived. Naomi prepared to go back to her job as resident coat-hanger. She almost laughed at the irony between organising the things in the closet and setting up her mother with her co-worker. </p><p>She left the adults to their conversation and went to let Pride into the warm house. </p><p>“Hey Naomi, it’s good to see you. How’ve you been? Sorry I’m late by the way. The roads are still pretty rough.” Dwayne says, shaking the snow off his coat and gratefully handing it to the young girl before going to take off his shoes. </p><p>“Hi Mr. Pride. It’s nice to see you too. All the adults are in the kitchen, mom will get you something to drink.” She says before heading over to the hall closet once again.</p><p>Pride called after her, “Don’t call me Mr. Pride, Mr. Pride was my father, plus it makes me sound old. Call me Pride or even Dwayne.” She nodded in agreement before the two made their way into the kitchen. The group greeted the newcomer and then settled back into conversation, chuckling at Pride’s slight grimace when he saw what his two younger agents were drinking.</p><p>Naomi gulped down the rest of her water and jumped up, clapping her hands and grabbing everyone’s attention. </p><p>“Alright! I’m going to go put on my snowpants and other snow things. If you three--” she pauses, pointing to Hannah, Tammy, and Sebastian, “--haven’t finished your drinks and started to get ready by the time I have gotten back, there will be some severe consequences. In the form of cold snow. Being dumped down the backs of your shirts. You have been warned.” She said and turned, making her way out of the room. </p><p>She had just left the room when she heard Sebastian ask, probably her mom, if Naomi was joking. She paused outside of the door, pretending to drop her phone and pick it up to hear what happened next. Hannah had neither confirmed nor denied his suspicions. The room sounded unusually quiet for a few moments before chaos of downing beverages clothing searching ensued. Giggling to herself, she headed to grab the snow clothes Hannah had laid out on her bed. </p><p>No more than fifteen minutes later, Naomi had found three slightly sweaty and disgruntled special agents standing by the door. Sebastian had put his snow boots on the wrong feet, Gregorio was struggling to zip up her coat with fully-gloved hands, and her mother seemed to have her scarf stuck in the zipper of her coat. She also spied Pride and Loretta trying to hide their laughter behind their respective mugs. </p><p>Naomi laced up her boots and then looked over to Tammy, who was still failing to close her jacket. Noticing her mom had finished fixing her scarf, the girl who was putting on her gloves turned to Hannah. “Mom, Tammy can’t figure out her zipper. Go help her.” </p><p>“I’ve got it, I’ve got it,” Tammy, who had definitely not gotten it, replied while trying to back away. </p><p>Hannah grabbed Tammy’s wrist, stopping her from moving away from her. She crouched down in front of Tammy and batted the gloved hands away from the zipper.</p><p>“I used to do this for Naomi all the time.” Hannah supplied conversationally while adjusting the jacket. “It’s really not an issue. Although you wouldn’t have needed my help if you stopped being stubborn for two seconds and took off your gloves to---” </p><p>Hannah froze. She had, indeed, easily zipped the coat. But now she was face-to-face with Tammy. And her hands were very close to the woman’s neck. Had she always smelled like honey and sunshine? Hannah’s eyes flicked over to Tammy’s lips, but she quickly looked away. Blushing, she realized she never finished her previous sentence and had been quiet for far too long. </p><p>“--to zip up your coat.” She finished lamely, and took two large steps back, practically tripping over Naomi in the process. She righted herself before running a frustrated hand through her hair and excusing herself saying she needed to grab some specific chapstick from her bathroom.</p><p>Naomi had to bite her lip to keep smiling like the Cheshire cat, and caught Sebastian silently laughing by the shaking of his shoulders. Unfortunately Pride and Doc Wade had gone back to the kitchen, so they missed the exchange. </p><p>The girl was deciding whether or not it would be a good idea to elbow Sebastian when she realized Tammy was standing still, eyes having not moved from the spot Hannah had previously occupied. Her hand seemed to travel to the top of her zipper absentmindedly. </p><p>Believing it to be in the pair’s best interest to leave the women to their thoughts, Naomi walked over to Sebastian, winked, and pointed out that his shoes were still on the wrong feet. “Sebastian, you do know how shoes work, right? The left boot goes on your left foot, and the right boot goes on your right foot. It’s not rocket science.” she jibed playfully at the still-laughing man.</p><p>When he finally calmed down enough to talk without laughing, he responded with his own remark. “Okay smarty-pants, if you know so much about how shoes work, why are you only wearing one?”</p><p>The girl looked down. Huh. Apparently the jacket fiasco distracted her from putting on both boots. She quickly remedied the situation by shoving her un-booted left foot into her shoe, sticking her tongue out at Sebastian in the process.</p><p>Her movement and their conversation, however, seemed to snap Tammy out of her musings. She cleared her throat and coughed awkwardly, proceeding to don her wool hat. </p><p>A pity, Naomi thought, how was it possible for the women to be so oblivious?</p><p>Just then, a more collected Hannah made her way back into the foyer. “Is everyone ready?” She asked the room, her eyes purposely avoiding Tammy’s. Receiving a chorus of affirmatives, she gestured with her arms for them to go outside. The small group followed obediently after the woman.</p><p>As soon as she was out the door and in the un-shoveled lawn, Naomi raced around the adults and enthusiastically threw herself horizontally into the fluffy and thick blankets of snow, effectively disappearing from everyone else’s views. </p><p>“Woah,” Sebastian exclaimed, “I didn’t realise the snow was so deep. What do you guys think? Two and a half, maybe three feet of it? I can barely move!”</p><p>Tammy whacked him with her gloved hand. “Stop being such a baby, it’s just snow. I used to see a lot of it in New York. And who cares how deep it is as long as I get to throw it at you!” She says, reaching down to grab a handful of snow. </p><p>Naomi sat up in her bed of snow just in time to see Sebastian get hit with a snowball on his shoulder. She giggled at his exaggerated gasp and recoil. </p><p>“You wound me Tammy, but you’re going to regret it. I’m going to get you back and defend my honor.” He picks up enough snow to make a giant snowball, practically the size of Naomi’s head. The snowball was heavy and awkward to throw, and he miscalculated his aim as it soared through the air, hitting Hannah...directly in the face!</p><p>Everyone froze in shock.</p><p>Sebastian was too stunned to try to apologize. </p><p>Naomi made a split-second decision.</p><p>She jumped up and yelled, “Snow-ball fight! I call Tammy’s team. Tammy you need to make a bunch of snowballs, get cover, and then attack her. Losing is not an option. You’d better run Sebastian because I’m going to get you!” The twelve-year-old cackled gleefully and winked at the forensic agent before chasing him behind the house, away from where Tammy and Hannah were standing.</p><p>Hannah wiped the snow from her face and turned to Tammy, who was staring at her. Hannah decided to go along with her daughter’s game and issued Tammy a challenge. “Well then, are you just going to stand there and let me pummel you? Or are you actually going to put up a fight that I’ll just win anyway?”</p><p>Not one to back down from a challenge, Tammy quickly settled into a ready-to-attack stance, “We’ll see about that, Baby.” And quickly darted away into the park that was across the street to get cover.</p><p>Hannah took account of her surroundings. She was standing out in the open. That wouldn’t work. Realizing that Sebastian and Naomi were probably battling it out, she stealthily made her way over to the park to find her opponent. </p><p>The park was a pretty decent size. It wasn’t quite big enough to house a baseball field, but it was pretty close.There were multiple trees of different kinds. One or two of them were evergreen trees that still had their color and foliage even when hidden by snow, while the rest had snow and icicles clinging to their bare, asymmetrical branches. The lamps were turned off; however, even if they were turned on, they would be of no comparison to the blinding light provided by the snow. All of the paths were hidden. Hannah realized that she should probably be careful of the covered spots where the park benches are usually seen, so she stealthily maneuvered herself with her back against a tree.</p><p>While Hannah started making snowballs, she heard movement on her left. It was Tammy. Luckily, the other agent hadn’t spotted her footprints yet. </p><p>Not wanting to give up her slight advantage, Hannah collected her amo into her arms and charged towards her target. She threw one of her three snowballs. It only just missed its mark.</p><p>Tammy whirled around, dropping the clump she was carrying, and ducked out of the way just in time for a snowball to sail over her shoulder and land harmlessly behind her.</p><p>Chasing ensued. There were hastily thrown together being thrown aggressively across the four feet between the two women. They dodged and attacked, most of the snowballs surprisingly missing. <em> Shouldn’t our training come in handy for activities other than taking down bad guys? Apparently not. Maybe we should check out a laser tag place</em>, Hannah considered absentmindedly. <em> But then Tammy really would have the advantage. It would be hot. </em></p><p>
  <em> Hot? </em>
</p><p>Startled at her own thoughts, Hannah slipped on a slippery patch of snow and pitched forward, flailing and grabbing onto the nearest object to try and keep herself from falling. </p><p>Unfortunately that object wasn’t as sturdy as Hannah had hoped.</p><p>It was Tammy.</p><p>Hannah turned her gaze to the woman underneath her. One hand was pinning Tammy’s right arm above her head while Hannah’s other hand landed directly on Tammy’s left breast.</p><p>She was <em>on top </em>of Tammy.</p><p>And she was feeling her up. Layers of snow gear between them be damned. </p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey Y'all! It's getting a little steamy over here, don't you think? ;)</p><p>Xo,</p><p>Ro</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate all comments, suggestions, and kudos! I've never written a fic before, so if you have any advice or tips, I'm all ears. Or eyes, in this case. I have no idea when I'll update, but I will try to do so as frequently as possible :) </p><p>XO,<br/>Ro</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>